This invention relates to novel cigarette packages of the type embodying containers which are comprised of two-piece blank constructions forming an inner shell-outer shell structure for dispensing cigarettes and the like, and to a foil bundle which provides for a partial breakaway bottom portion enabling easy loading on conventional equipment and manual access to the contents of the package construction without damaging or bending or breaking the cigarettes when the inner shell is pivoted to the fully extended open condition and returned to a fully closed position.
In my prior cigarette dispensing package constructions, the inner shell is fixedly secured to the outer shell by means of a snap-lock panel or tab. With such a construction embodying an overcenter snap-lock means, the inner shell is movable between two clearly defined positions, namely, a first or closed position completely within the outer shell and a second position partially out of the confines of the outer shell in which position the cigarettes are accessible. These structures were primarily of the single piece blank type which involves a considerably greater use of paper board and therefore a more expensive package construction. Also, such one-piece blank constructions do not lend themselves to existing packaging machinery without extensive modifications.
There are many other package structures known in the art, but these also are not commercially expedient or economically justifiable because of one or more disadvantages or defects associated with such particular package designs and constructions. For example, the eight references cited during prosecution of my earlier aforementioned patent (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,002,364; 2,201,333; 2,901,097; 3,052,398; 3,206,100; 3,207,416; 3,241,737 and French Pat. No. 1,208,736) all exhibit features and elements which are totally different and clearly distinguishable from the invention disclosed herein and are consdiered merely as background type prior art of little significance. The same holds true for the six additional "non-common" references cited during prosecution of my most recently issued aforementioned patent (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,735,323; 2,148,319; 2,929,524; 3,107,008; 3,127,083 and Canadian Pat. No. 766,586). These prior art patents are all considered as cumulative references and are simply noted herein for background purposes relative to other like type cigarette dispensing packages.
Other examples of cigarette dispensing packages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,394,591; 3,037,678, and 3,881,599 as well as in my own Canadian Pat. No. 766,586, and in British Pat. No. 979,355 and in Swiss Pat. No. 339,117. These patents also lack the features and advantages of the present invention in that they are concerned with other types of construction, although they are generally of the side-opening box type of construction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser package for cigarettes and the like which includes inner and outer shells pivotably secured to each other between accessible and inaccessible positions, and which further include new and improved means for locating the inner shell in either of its two basic positions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a dispenser package for cigarettes and the like which includes a novel foil wrapper or liner consisting of one or two parts, which embodies a breakaway bottom portion for facilitating removal of cigarettes without any damage thereto upon opening of such package construction when the pack is new. The breakaway foil bottom construction allows the cigarette bundle to cooperate with movement of the inner shell within the outer shell so as to preclude damage to the ends of the cigarettes.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide novel two-piece blanks which are adaptable to existing commercial machinery, and which are more economically feasible due to the small amount of paperboard required and one side printing and coating for such package constructions.
The present invention will be better understood and objects and important features other than those specifically enumerated above will become apparent when consideration is given to the following details and description, which, when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, describes, discloses, illustrates and shows preferred embodiments or modifications of the present invention and what is presently considered and believed to be the best mode of practicing the principles thereof. Other embodiments or modifications may be suggested to those having the benefit of the teachings herein, and such other embodiments or modifications are intended to be reserved especially as they fall within the scope of the subjoined claims.